


Do I Smell Pancakes?

by ExclusiveGorgeousGeek



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Crushes, Cute, Dan's POV, Fluff, M/M, POV First Person, Phan - Freeform, Pining, Short One Shot, Sibling teasing, Strangers, fanboy Dan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 05:14:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15017411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek/pseuds/ExclusiveGorgeousGeek
Summary: Dan, a small time Youtuber, might just have a crush on, Youtube Star, Phil Lester.And Dan's sister may or may not know about it.





	Do I Smell Pancakes?

With a small smirk Phil gently takes my hand in his. 

"What?" I ask him while giving him a mischievous grin of my own.

"Nothing" he replies, "just thinking of how lucky I am to have met you". 

I feel like my heart could literally and figuratively explode as he slowly starts leaning in. 

This is my third kiss. 

Like ever. 

And it's with Phil Lester. 

My first kiss was from a stupid game of spin the bottle in a friend's bedroom, yeah, real romantic I know. 

The second one was, well, let's just say one of us *cough* her *cough* wanted a little "more" then the other. 

I'm 26 years old for christ sakes and again this is Phil freaking Lester, I can't afford to mess this up. 

I slowly began to close my eyes, I can practically feel his lips on mine already....and...and... 

Wait, what's the noise?

That sounds like....Brendon Urie?

I slowly open my eyes to be met with the sun streaming directly through a window and right back into them.

Death of a Batchelor. 

That's the noise. 

Music.

I take a sharp inhale through my nose and squeeze my eyes closed.

It's my alarm.

The whole thing must have been a dream. 

It was a goddamn dream.

Just kill me now. 

Just take a gun and shoot me right here.

Those are just a few of my fleeting thoughts as I slowly reopen my eyes to I be met with the charcoal grey color of my bedroom walls. 

I let out a load moan of frustration as I throw my blankets over my head, trying to block out Brendon Urie's magical voice. 

Why the hell did I choose that song as the alarm noise? 

Not that it wasn't painfully accurate. 

Whatever. 

I mean if you're already miserable why not rub a shite load of salt in the wounds every morning you wake up, yeah? 

I slide my hand out from under the covers into the dark void and slap the blinking off button on my phone screen. 

9am. 

Just fantastic. 

I set the wrong alarm. 

"Well that was by far the best way I have ever woken up in my life" I mumble sarcastically to no one in particular as I roll off the bed. 

I run a hand through my curly hair and give myself a quick glance in the full body mirror hanging on the far wall of the room as I walk past. 

Black sweatpants and a white wrinkled t-shirt. 

I mean what can I say, I'm just a beauty guru at heart. 

 

My sister and I decided to share a flat a few years ago to cut expenses when we both left home for uni.

Well, she left to go to uni, I just wanted out of the house so I could work on my internet career without my mom constantly telling me 'Youtube is not a proper job'. 

I slowly shuffle past my sister's door and towards the kitchen, to my surprise the wonderful aroma of pancake-y goodness meets me as I walk in. 

There by the stove is Tiffany flipping another one onto an already over towering plate of golden, buttery pancakes. 

"Interesting." I say, walking over to the cabinet above the sink to get my favorite mug. 

"What is?" Tiffany asks with a smile as she turns to pour more mix onto the pan. 

"You," I say as I pull out my Amazingphil merch mug. 

"Firstly, you never get up before 11am, that's one of the reasons we make such fantastic flat mates." I say as I take the mug and set it on the counter, pouring some orange juice into it and then turning to face Tiffany again. 

"And secondly, you have never made breakfast the whole 2 years we have lived together or the whole time you have been alive. What gives?" 

She gives me a dramatic gasp of disbelief as she flips the last pancake onto the plate.

"Oh dear roomie-sibling of mine, can I not get up early on a Saturday to make the best brother I ever had, a delicious morning feast of his favorite kind?" 

I raise an eyebrow at her while taking a sip from my mug. 

She replies with a cheeky grin, grabbing her coffee off the counter and walking towards the lounge. 

"Can you just grab some plates and the pancakes Mr. skeptical?" She yells as she disappears around the corner. 

I give the pancakes a quick glance before yelling back.

"How do I know you didn't poison these?" 

I hear Tiffany give a small laugh before she turns the tv on. 

I shrug and grab my mug and the plates. 

I mean there could be worse ways to go then being poisoned by pancakes, it's definitely worth the risk.

 

I set the plate and my mug on the coffee table in front of the couch, flopping down next to her. 

"Oi, carful. Unless you WANT to clean brown liquid out of our white carpet," Tiffany says as she hold her mug with both hands to steady her coffee. 

"God, please never say that sentence again." I say, reaching for the remote. 

Tiffany just chuckles and sets her mug down on the table. 

Seriously, she has the humor of a ten year old. 

"What do you want to watch?" I ask, while flipping though the hundreds of titles on the Netflix home page. 

"Death Note?" she asks through a mouth full of pancake. 

"We've already seen them all though." I reply, continuing to scroll down to the cartoons. 

"Adventure Time?" she asks in a childish tone. 

I give her a small smile, "Hell yeah. If anything can cure my bad morning, it's Adventure Time."

"Um excuse me? Bad morning? I made you pancakes you noodle, how is that a bad morning?" She asks, while pretending to be offended. 

I just give her a knowing look with a grin. 

"You had another dream? Oh wait. Let me guess, you and tall, dark and handsome, Anthony Padilla were walking down the beach, with the sun setting in the distance and you were awoken before he could proclaim his undying love for you?" Tiffany says dramatically as she gently puts her hand on my shoulder, her eyes wide with amusement. 

"Oi! Actually shut up." I say as I hit her in the face jokingly with a pillow. 

She leans back into the couch laughing, "Mate, watch the pancakes! So I'm wrong then?" 

"Actually yes." I say with a wide grin in victory. 

She just stares at me with her eyebrows raised. 

Crap. 

She knows I'm lying. 

"Well, yeah, technically you're wrong..." I say taking the pillow back from her and setting it in my lap, fiddling with the cloth edges. 

She just rises her eyebrows even more. 

Curse her and her on fleek eyebrows.

"Okay so first off it wasn't Anthony, that's incredibly weird since we are friends, it was Phil Lester and we weren't on the beach, god, how cliche do you think I am? We were.....at the top of the Manchester Eye." I say while burying my face into the pillow. 

Tiffany just about fell off the sofa as she doubled over in laughter. 

"Nyaww, Danny, you have got it baaaaad." She giggles, reaching for her cup to take a drink. 

"Ugh, I bo. What the heal is worn with key." I mumble into the pillow. 

"I'm sorry? I can't hear you through your self-pity." She laughs as she pokes my side. 

"Well, ouch." I say as I sit back up. 

"I said, I know. What the hell is wrong with me. I'm just like every other guy that watches his videos. The only slight difference is I feel like I'm going insane." I say as I angrily stuff another bit of pancake into my mouth.

"Look." she says as she turns her body more to face me, her tone more serious. 

"He would be incredibly lucky to even meet someone like you, let alone date you. I'm not gonna lie to you though, the odds of anything you just said actually happening are very slim, but we do live in London so you're already a step ahead of most of the teenage girls that follow him." She laughs lightly.

"You also have your own YouTube channel. With 2 million subs. Pretty soon you are going to pass him up and you are going to be wayyy out of his league anyway." 

"Yeah, sure." I say to her in a mocking tone. "I just want to forget about it. I mean I'm too busy to even have a boyfriend, right?" 

She gives me a small nod. 

"Oh yeah, most definitely" she says though a sarcastic smile.

**Author's Note:**

> hello there! anna here! hope enjoyed that! if you wanna give me a little stalk or wanna swing by and say hey- check out my tumblr @exclusivegorgeousgeek 
> 
> till next time my loves!


End file.
